Girl In War
by dislexic-girl
Summary: AU to the next generation at Hogwarts .Her life fell apart that summer... her friends turned their backs on her, a seceret was revealed and she got lost. Until he came along.
1. Until the truth becomes a lie

UNTIL THE TRUTH BECOMES A LIE

Casper held out his hand to help me off the train. His pale blue eyes looked even paler here under the sunlight of the train station.  
Owls hooted around us and cats miaud and exited kids ran around trying to find their parents.  
And all I could see was Casper standing in front me.

I smiled at him.

"Such a gentleman, Cas…" My hand already on his and his finger closing over it.

"Only for you…" He turned his hand in mine, so our fingers entwined and he pulled me gently along, his thumb drawing slow circles over mine. "So… Ready?" he asked with that crooked smile of his. He looked so kissable right now.

"As ready as I'll ever be i guess..." I replied nodding with uncertainty.

"You've met mom and dad already…"

"And they hated me."

"They did not!" his reply comes out a half laugh. I roll my eyes at him. They did and he knows it.  
Being hated by his parents was not the worst thing that had happened this year, so I really didn't care that much.

"They wouldn't have invited you to stay with us if they hated you, Em…" he tried to reason. I shrugged.

"They let me come 'cause you asked…" I whine. "And… you threatened to not show up at all this summer if I didn't come…"

"I gave them a choice… That's all… and a summer without you would suck." I snort, as his arm comes around my shoulder and he pulls me closer to him, turning his head to plant a brief kiss on my forehead.

There's a long line of people trying to rescue their trunks, everyone wants to leave… everyone wants to get away from anything Hogwarts related for the summer and just be normal kids. Even I want to. And I'll never be normal. I groan imagining the long wait before us.

"Oh, fine!" he grins, his arm sliding off my shoulder, leaving a cold spot in its wake. "You wait here and I'll go rescue our trunks and Buster…"

"Should I go find your parents?" I ask in a grimace. I see his smirk.

"Sure, go play nice with the inlaws…" he mocks. "Stay there, we'll go find them together." One of his hands grabs mine and he pulls me a bit to him, kissing my lips quickly. I watch him wrestle his way into the sea of kids and then, he's gone.

I love Casper. At least, I think I love him. We've been together for the last 7 months. And it's been an intense relationship…  
I pass my tongue over my lip ring. That's the newest addition to my ever growing piercings and tattoo's that had half the Hogwarts staff on my case.  
No face piercings, no navel piercing, no nipple piercing, no tattoo's of any kind. I broke almost every rule.  
I still remember Minerva's face going white and her eyes widening when she say the eyebrow piercing 9 months ago. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she even said anything. And what came out was

"Detention, Miss Ainsworth", so I kind of wished her voice hadn't worked at all.  
I used the ring on weekends, and Hogsmead, and whenever I could get away with it for the first week. Until Casper gave me a concealing charm to have it on and not have people see.  
That earned him a long kissing session in the downstairs broom cupboard.

Casper was actually with me when I got the tattoo on my wrist. My second tattoo. A whole lot smaller than the one between my shoulder blades.  
Casper gaped when he saw the broken fairy wings on my back, and then he kissed them. I cried when he did that.

It's been a bad year. A very bad year, and Casper made it better, for the most part. Casper was a savior… everyone else argued on that one, saying he was corrupting me. Everyone was wrong.  
Casper was there when everyone else just left me. When everyone turned their backs on me and couldn't understand what was going on with me, he held my hand, or held me in his arms and let me be quiet about it. Or let me yell or scream or got me booz or pills to pick me up or put me down…

Casper comes out of the sea of kids with a cart holding two trunks and a cat's cage holding buster. He grins.

"See… gotta know how to elbow past people and push them aside to get that you want" I look up sharply at that from where I had been petting buster.

"You didn't…" I gasp.

"Of course, I didn't!" He laughs. "Ben and Adam were at the front of a line… I snuck in…" I smile nodding.

"Good boy…" I reply tapping the top of his head like one would a good dog. He looks around, slinging his arms across my shoulders again.

"Alright… mom said to wait here by the barrier… can't be too long now…" he checks the watch and I nod. So we remain standing by the cart.  
I get bored of waiting and after a while, i turn in his hold and press myself to him, my chin resting on his shoulder. His arm comes around my waist.

"You're beautiful..." he whispers in my ear and I smile, eyes closed. This is bliss. I opened my eyes and find Albus watching me, standing between Scorpius and James a few feet from us. He's watching me with a slight angry frown and for a second I wonder where Summer is.

Keeping my eyes locked with Albus, I turn my head a bit and kiss Casper's neck. He moans in delight and i smile against the neck, as Albus face twists in anger.

I pull back and kiss Casper properly now... deep and obscene... eyes open watching Albus watch me.

Scorpius turns to see what was making Albus face distort like it was, but he turned away from me quickly when he caught sight... tugging Albus away from the scene.  
With a mental sigh, I push Albus out of my head, close my eyes and melt into Casper.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allison Barrows is elegantly waving her hand at us from her perch by the barrier. She's waving at Casper, most likely.  
Casper's mom is wealthy in the wizarding world, and his dad is a multimillionaire in the muggle world.  
So, Casper is loaded from both sides. I think his mom believes I want his money, that's the sole sreason I'm dating Casper… I couldn't care less about money.

But me being a poor orphan, no money, no name that held any weight in any world, they weren't all that thrilled when Casper invited me over for New Year's dinner. Casper had held my hand and presented me to his parents. Bothjust frowned and looked down their noses at me. Their son was dating a nobody, shock shock shock.  
Out of his family, the only person who was nice to me was his cousin Ben.

We fought because of his parents. Because they told him to break up with me. Casper swore he didn't care about that, that he loved me, that money didn't matter to him. He liked to be with me because of me. He liked to kiss me and touch me and make love to me because I was me not because of money or names. I swore up and down I didn't wanted his money, and he smiled and kissed me gently and said he believed me. And asked me to believe him. And I did.

I smiled as Casper took off with both our trunks, and I grabbed Buster's cage, following him.

I stood waiting. As he threw his arms around his mom and she hugged him back smiling, and giving me a half disapproving glare. I sighed inwardly. Great. Two months of this.

"Hello, Emma…" she said holding out her hand and making my name sound like something that resided under her worst pair of shoes. I shook it.

"Mrs Barrows. How are you?" She nodded.

"Fine, Thank you." She turned her attention back to Casper, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. I sighed softly now. I gave them some space, following at a decent distance, when a hand wrapped itself around my wrist, startling me and I turned.

Albus fucking Potter stood there. Something akin to pleading in his eyes.

"Don't go with him..." he begs.

"Go away, Al..." I say tiredly. We've had this discussion so many times before and we always end up screaming at each other. I don't want to start my vacation like this.

"He's a bad influence on you... he's turning you into something you're not..." he says and I twist my wrist out of his grip. Scorpius, Rose and Eli stand a little behind him. Watching but pretending they're not watching us.

Albus parents and Draco are watching too... hell, everyone in the station is watching us.

"Give it a rest already..." i reply tiredly

"He'd bad for you... he's pulling you down with him..."

"Shut the fuck up, Albus! You don't know anything about him, or me... or us!"

"I know what he makes you do, Em...I know! I know you!"

"I do what I do because I want to...and you don't know me… you used to know a side of me."

"Em, you don't see it... please... please..."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Potter...I mean it."

"I don't want to lose you " That word again. Lose. He's used it so many times the last months I think it's loosing meaning.

"You had your chance... you blew it. You left me. Deal with it." I see the hurt in his eyes. I've seen it build up for months now.

"I'm still your friend." He almost whispers.

"No..." i shake my head sadly and just saying it kills me. "We're not friends anymore. You kissed me, we slept together and I woke up alone … and the next thing I knew, you walked into this train with this girl hanging from your arm calling you his boyfriend and you left me."

That morning, still stood out in my memory. Coming to the station with a wide smile on my face, waiting to see Albus… nervous about where we stood what we were now… seeing him come to the station with Summer Fucking Willoughby hanging from his arm threw me. Seeing him smile at her and have her kiss him on the lips, half stunned me. Hearing her walk past me and have her call him boyfriend killed me. I locked eyes with Albus, who met mine for a second and then looked away ashamed. I stood there in the middle of the slowly filling station fighting tears and trying to get my mind to work again.

I shook my head, coming back to the here and now.

"I was confused... when i kissed you...I didn't...and then we slept together and… "

"Go away, Albus.... and leave me alone."

"Em..."

"Go away!" I yelled angry now, because he still hurt.

Everyone turned now...

"Something wrong, Potter?" an arm sneaked around my shoulders again and I leaned into Casper.

"Yes..." Albus said and turning his eyes to Casper. "You don't deserve her." Albus snarled.

"Neither do you. At least I haven't hurt her. Now go away and leave her alone." Casper snarled back and turned, bringing me with him. We walked away.

It felt worse than it should have.

It felt like walking away from everything I had ever had.

Everything I had ever known.

Everything I had once loved.


	2. Earth Shattering Revelations

CHAPTER 2 : Earth shattering revelations

The last three days had been amazing. After the disaster at the station, and the cold welcome from his parents, Casper did everything in his power to make me smile and have fun. It wasn't too hard for him. He had a way of turning my moods, of knowing what I needed. A kiss here, a smile there, a hug, a shrug and even a roll of his eyes.

Casper didn't say anything about Albus or the station. He did lock himself with his parents for a loud discussion about their attitude towards me right after lunch that day, for which I escaped to the gardens to run around with Buster.  
Casper's house was huge. The gardens were endless and everything was pruned and primed and recent made. Everything was perfect here. Flawless even.

Meals were served on schedule and there were always 4 courses. Too much food, too little talk. After the third meal, Casper said we could take meals alone in the kitchen if I preferred. Of course I'd love to eat with him and no one else, but this was his parent's house, so I said yes to eating with them.

The days were spent making out, sunbathing by the pool and having sex. Awesome sex.  
We did part of our homework and lay under the sun listening to music. We'd go out at night and danced and laughed.  
Being with Casper was the best.

It was great. This freedom I had never experienced.

On our seventh day there things were getting better. Slowly.  
His father made small talk over breakfast and his mother even smiled. I considered it short of a miracle.  
Casper's dad took him out somewhere that afternoon and I was home alone with his mom. I was writing my charms essay in the huge library and she sat by a window thumbing a huge book.

"Had Casper shown you pictures of him when he was a kid?" My head snapped up surprised she had even talked at me.

"No, ma'am…"I replied startled, setting the quill aside.

"Come here." She tries a grin and fails, but she still pats the seat beside her, so I go. She's trying.  
The afternoon was spent in relative companionship between us watching Casper grow before my eyes in pictures and things he drew.  
His jaw almost hit the floor when he walked into the room just before dinner and found us talking.

After dinner i helped clear the dished and after a few stolen kisses in Cas's bedroom he whispered in my ear we were going out.  
We go to a river, where there's a lot of drinking and pot we don't touch... and I climb onto his back and he gives me a piggy back ride. and we lay on a cold car watching the sky night sky turn into dawn. Stars fading and my in Casper's arms was everything I needed. Everything I wanted.

Safe... it was safety and it was familiar.

"I love you..." he says in a whisper and I smile.

"I love you too..." I whisper back, finally sure. I love him. And it's so new and foreign feeling that for someone else. And then I realize. I've been feeling it for months, and I never realized.  
All those times his smile made me smile. Or when his troubles affected me as well. All those things he did just to make me smile or stop crying. All those times he stood by me. All that was love. And when I took his hand and trusted him to make everything better. When he became my one and only. Love.

"The world is against us..." comes the half sleepy whisper. I grin.

"We don't need anyone..." I whisper back and snuggle closer to his side.

"no...we don't..." he kisses my temple and the warmth of the sun is suddenly on our faces.

"I don't need anyone else but you" I whisper as a promise.

There was a feeling in my stomach. Butterflies and rollercoaster ride mix kind of feeling.  
Like something was floating inside my stomach.  
And I had been sick a few times the last days. And I was craving chocolate all day long. Chocolate buns, chocolate ice cream, chocolate pudding… if it had chocolate in it, I wanted it.  
It was throwing me off.

This morning, Casper was knocking at my door while I was throwing up again.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked through the door.

"Don't know…" I throw back over my shoulder, swallowing a couple of times. There's a long silence while I retch.

"Hey, Em… do you think you need one of those tests?" he asks almost in a whisper and I frown pushing myself onto unsteady feet.

"A test? What kind of tests?" I ask unlocking the door and I watch him though the mirror watching me. His eyes wide and a little pale. I grab my toothbrush.

"A pregnancy test…" he whispers walking into the small bathroom and closing the door behind him. My gut clenched and I felt cold all over.

"Oh… no no no.." I turn mouth full of foam and toothbrush on my hand. "No… no I can't… shit no…."

So we went. We got the test and we sat together in my room waiting for the time it would take to tell.

Positive. It was the first time that word sounded threatening. Casper walked out of the bathroom holding both applicators. Positive. His face ashen and eyes even wider than this morning. Possitive he repeated watching both sticks.

"Shit." I curse.

"Ok… ok…" he turns and goes back into the bathroom. I hear water running and when he comes back out, he's drying his hands. "Ok, don't panic…"

"Don't panic? Don't panic?" I choke out "Why aren't you panicking!?" I yell jumping to my feet. I can't be pregnant…

"'Cause… 'cause it's real… what's the point in panicking…" I throw my arms up in the air.

"Your parent's are gonna think I planned this… they'll think I want… Jesus… I don't… I can't be pregnant…"

He's quiet for the longest time. "Get out" or "leave right now I never want to see you again" were the words I was expecting. I never expected the smile and kind eyes.

"There's a free clinic a few blocks from here…" he says quietly grabbing my jacket. "We'll go and they'll check you out and then we can make a decision, ok?" I nod.

His hand was extended and waiting for mine.  
His hand was still holding onto mine when we walked into the clinic an hour later. He was so calm and collected and I had to wonder if he'd taken anything… but I had been with him the whole time… so no.  
I looked over at him. Sitting in the waiting room, leafing through a health magazine… it seemed so surreal.

"You're panicking for the both of us right now…" he said and his eyes find mine. The lady beyond him turned to watch us as well. "That's why I'm not panicking." Casper sounds so certain.

"There's a baby in here…" I say pointing to my belly. "Our baby… a human… someone who will rely on us for everything… I think there's enough room for both of us to panic." Casper laughed. An actual loud humorous laugh.

"That's our daughter…" he says sounding so certain.

"Daughter?"

"Yes… and she'll be beautiful, with my eyes and your hair and you're wicked sense of humor and my amazing style…" The lady past Casper smiled and shook her head going back to her magazine. "And she will be so loved… my parents will spoil her and I bet professors will fight over who gets to babysit…"

"Cas, we're 16…"

"We're together. That's all that should matter to anyone. Even you." I watched him for the longest time, our eyes connected. He was sure. He was real… he was here with me.

"A daughter huh?" I purse my lips and nod. "I'd kind of like her to have my eyes and your hair… my hair's not a girls hair… it's more of a boy's hair… all rebel and standing up in the wrong places…" He snorted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"Your hair is fine." He mumbled against my head.


	3. Old friends

CHAPTER 3 : Old Friends

The first time I ever heard about Hogwarts, I was 11.

I grew up in an orphanage. Life at the orphanage hadn't been filled with magic and wonderful things, so hearing about this magical school and me being someone capable of performing magic, I kind of frowned on that.

Allison, who acted like surrogate mother, had been washing dishes when something slammed against the kitchen window and I looked up from a boring book I had been trying to read all summer.

I heard the deep sigh.

My eyebrows arched up when she opened the window to let an owl in.

"Is that our new pet?" 6 year old Nikki asked from beside me.

"If it is, it's an ugly one..." I whispered and she giggled. But Allison untied something from the owl's leg and then the owl was gone. She turned and held the letter out for me.

"Nu-uh... not mine..." I waved my hands in front of me.

"Read this, Emma..." she said and I grabbed the letter, while she asked everyone to leave us alone.

Hogwarts... my name... this address...

My mouth fell open by the time I had finished reading the letter. And then, I frowned.

"This is a joke, right?" I waved the letter in front of her.

"No."

And then she explained all about witches , wizards and Harry Potter vs. Voldemort and everything else in between. And I could only gape and get more confused.

"Magic? Honestly?... Magic is real... and I am a witch... and this... this is real?" she smiled and patted my hand.

"As real as you and me, dear."

Allison was a woman who had housed almost 250 kids in all of her 40 years.

She and her husband, Ben Green who worked as the gardener and handy man, looked after us kids and the house.

She was calm and nice and soft spoken. She hugged when needed and hardly ever yelled.

She kissed her husband in the mornings and kissed each kid under 10 in the forehead at nights.

She'd hold your hand when needed and let you go when she had to. And she swore that was the most difficult part of her job.

He was strong and witty. And always brought you a gift for your birthday and gave you a small chocolate when you got hurt.

Ben read bed time stories while we all sat in the living room around the big plushy armchair he used. His voice was deep and comforting and he was always smiling.

Allison was the one who went with me to the station and with a forced smile straightened the lapels of my old coat.

"You'll do fine." she promised and I wanted so bad to believe her.

"And if I don't?" I asked with a grimace. Kids walked past us, some watching.

"You'll do wonderful, dear..." her right hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "And we'll still be here if you don't." she promised and I closed the space between us, hugging her. "Just stay out of troubles, young lady." she joked, her eyes wet.

"I'll be fine." I promised. "I'll see you at Christmas." I bent and grabbed my trunk and turned to start my new life.

MAY 2022

"Em!" I turned at once to see Eli running to me, robes flowing behind him, his tie loose and his shaggy hair flopping up and down. He was smiling widely and holding out a parchment for me.

"Morning Eli..." I said sweetly and smiled at him.

"Can you read this through before Charms? "I grabbed the parchment and nodded.

"You're a bloody Ravenclaw, Eli..." I say jokingly. "Shouldn't you be reading though my parchments?"

"I know the theory...I want it to have a nice ring to it as well… and since you're all writer and stuff, I hand them over to you..." He replied with a wide grin.

We walked together to our regular spots at the end of my table, he worked on his tie as he sat and I smiled at the half asleep look still on his face. 

I read over his essay as he ate three full rations.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked halfway through his second plate. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Are you gonna leave anything for the rest of us?" One glare and he was back at eating. I changed a few things and then handed him the parchment. "All done..." He smirked.

April came to breakfast when there were only 30 minutes left, like she always has. She sat next to Eli and reached over for a muffin.

"Morning, Ape..." Eli said and she turned to him with a huge smile.

"So, your essay ready then?"

"Shut it, Finnegan..." he snapped back. I smiled and shook my head amused. My eyes wandered over to the other tables, till I reached the Slytherin table.

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were laughing loudly. Half finished muffins and pancakes on their plates. I smiled watching them

"Stop drooling..." I turned to glare at Eli who sat there smirking.

"I'm not."I defend myself.

"You totally are..." April responded in a sing song voice. I turned to her.

"Traitor." I snap.

"Whatever" she sing songed again, and took a huge bite off her muffin.

"Finish up, you two..." Eli said brushing crumbs off his robes and his jumper. "We got class in like 10 minutes..."

Walking to class with Eli and April has been routine since day three at Hogwarts.

April Finnegan was sorted into Hufflepuff with me, so we shared the dorm room and classes. And she became my first friend in like, ever.

Eli Ramsey's mom, a Patil Twin had been in school with April's dad, so they knew each other since they were both toddlers. She introduced us on our second day and after small disagreements about music taste, people we thought were cool and viewpoints I started counting him a friend.

And for the last 5 years, it was the three of us…


	4. Old enemies, new people

CHAPTER 4: OLD ENEMIES, NEW PEOPLE

MAY 2022

April and Eli were my first ever friends, but they were not the first Hogwarts kids I met.

My favorite spot in Hogwarts, was a huge oak tree, a few feet from the lake and the giant squid. It was huge and everyone could find me there between classes.

Still every Monday after 4th period there was only one person who dropped by, holding out a flash card.

"New material..." he says and I smile reaching out to grab the small card.

"How you manage to get new songs every week, it's beyond me..."I reply putting the card away.

"Oh, you love it...you're just jealous I can get them..."

"Oh please... it's all about the music... I like music you provide music... so there" I shrug. He smiles and flops down beside me, leaning half against the tree trunk and half on me.

"How long have we known each other, Em?" I turned to Him, the question bringing old forgotten times to light.

I met Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy on that first train ride.

I had come early and was sitting alone in a compartment when a blond kid knocked on the window windowpane. I looked up.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, backpack handing from his hand and I nodded, taking my headphones off.

"Sure..." He smiled and sat across me. He watched me for a while and I watched him too.

"I'm Scorpius by the way... Scorpius Malfoy..." he said extending his hand. I smiled as I shook it.

"I'm Emma Ainsworth" He smiled back and sat back.

"So, what do you have in there?" he asked pointing to my mp4.

" A little bit of everything..." I said arching my brows. "Right now I'm listening to The clash, Six pistols, ramones... old school punk."

"Get out! The clash rocks..." we found common ground in music and we talked for a long time about it. I showed him my mp4 and he handed me his.

"This is a muggle one, right?" he asked and I nodded. "They sometimes stop working at Hogwarts... if it does, I'll help you get it working again...." I grinned.

We were discussing U2, Dashboard, Jack's mannequin and REM when there was another knock on the pane and we both turned.

A skinny wild hair teen stood a bag slung over his shoulder. And behind him a brown haired girl. I frowned.

"Everywhere else is full... can we sit here?" I nodded and turned to see Scorpoius was looking out the window, doing his best to ignore the newcomers.

"Yeah come in..." I frowned and turned back to the two on the door.

The boy smiled and walked in but the girl hesitated a bit. While he sat beside Scorpius she sat beside me.

"I'm Emma Ainsworth..." I said looking from her to him.

"I'm Albus Potter and she's my cousin Rose Weasley." He replied. Potter… Harry Potter…were they related?

"Where are your perfect manners, Malfoy?" the girl beside me asked nastily and I turned to her a bit put off.

"Rose." Albus chastised, and Scorpius turned at look at her at once.

"You already know who I am... why should I introduce myself when you know who I am and I know who you are..." Scorpius snapped back and I turned to watch him.

"Still..." she huffed and turned away from him crossing her arms over her middle.

I didn't understand anything.

"Our parents weren't on good terms in school..." Albus said and I turned to see he was speaking at me. "But that was 19 years ago... and different people in a different world..." he turned in his seat to look at Scorpius. "And I am not my father, Scorpius." Albus was holding out his hand. Scorpius was watching the hand now.

"I am not mine either..." Scorpius said and shook Al's hand, a small hesitating smile forming on their faces.

I smiled and the three of us engaged in amused conversation, while rose sat aside with a scowl reading a book.

It was close to lunch when Scorpius and Albus left to stretch their legs so it was just me and Rose. I turned bodily to her.

"You know..." I said and she looked up with a bored expression in her face. "I bet you mom and your dad weren't always in love... as a girl and a boy they must have rowed every now and then..."

"You don't know anything about them so lay off..."

"And you don't know anything about Scorpius either..." I replied. "You're not your mom or your dad... you're you. With your own thoughts and your own ideas... so you really shouldn't take on their resentments of over 20 years ago..." She looked at me for a long time, even after I had taken out a magazine of my own and started to flip through it.

Albus and Scorpius came back in, laughing and joking. They sat side by side and lay what they had bought between them. They bet who could get more coffee cakes in their mouths and I tried hard not to laugh at how they looked with their mouths and faces stretched and distorted.

I saw Rose beside me watching Scorpius. He was choosing something else to eat and came out with chocolate. When he looked up he hesitated in opening the candy. With a small shy smile he held the small package out for her to take.

And she took it.

"Thank you." she said smiling back. "I really love chocolate..."

We ended up in different houses… both boys ended up in Slytherin ,I ended up in Hufflepuff and Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
Slowly but steadily we became friends. They were different from Eli and April… and our friendships were different but I loved them all the same.

"5 years… " I reply

"Yes... 5 years... and since the minute Al walked into our compartment, you've been in love with him..."

"Shut up." I warn.

"So… what's in store for this summer?" he asked closing his eyes and relaxing into the tree.

This school year was almost over. Summer was just around the corner and I couldn't wait for it to begin.

"Ohm I dunno…" I replied leaning closer to him. "There's a party I've been hearing about… but that's at the end of summer… and I'm not sure I'm invited…" I replied tickling his side. He wriggled under my fingers

"Cut it out! You know you're invited… you're the guest of honor…" He took out his IPod and leant against the tree trunk beside me, placing one bud into my ear.

"He's not gonna wait forever, Em… "

"Neither am I…" I closed my eyes and tried to relax.


End file.
